


Sisterly Love aka Poor Gino

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Big sister Danneel, F/M, ask Gino, that's a warning, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Danneel decides to play matchmaker





	Sisterly Love aka Poor Gino

Danneel raised her brows looking across the table to her husband when his phone buzzed for the 15th time in the last 5 minutes.

“Dude. You’re blowing up. Is Jared lost at the Zoo or something?” she teased, while her hands kept working on the braid she was doing on her niece. She was heading to Louisiana for the weekend, visiting family with her grandparents.

“Not Jared,” Jensen shook his head with a sigh, and Danneel’s hands stilled for a moment as she sent her husband a concerned look.

“Hi Val. Are you ready? We need to pick up Mom and Dad up before I drop y’all off at the airport?” Gino waltzed into his sister and brother-in-law’s kitchen, as always, never really paying attention to what he was interrupting.

He did, however, stop dead in his tracks and hang his head a little when Danneel snapped her head around to face him, “Shuush!” She ordered before turning her attention back to her husband, who was trying to stifle a giggle, clearly amused by the relationship between the siblings. “Then who?”

“The new girl on set, Y/N. I’m telling you, the poor girl has the worst luck with dates. She was stood up last night and the one before that made her pay, claiming he forgot his wallet, not to mention that was the same guy that tried to force himself into her house after their first date,” Jensen explained, making Danneel and Valerie’s eyes widen and he quickly added, “no no she is okay. She kneed him in the crotch and pepper sprayed him,” Jensen chucked at the thought.

“I like her,” Danneel giggled, while tying off the braids on Valerie’s head, “all done,” she smiled, pressing a kiss to her niece’s cheek before getting on her feet to get a drink and snack for them to bring on the road. “So the girl needs a decent date huh? She lives in San Antonio, right?”

Jensen nodded, crooking a brow at his wife, knowing her well enough to know when she was plotting something. “What are you up to dear?” he grinned at her innocent expression.

“Oh nothing. I was just thinking that’s not too far away and _I do_  have a brother,” she smirked, making Gino instantly pay attention to the conversation.

“No you don’t,” he argued, but Valerie just chipped in, ignoring her dad’s protests completely.

“That’s a great idea. You should do it this weekend.”

“Alright. I’ll call her and set something up,” Jensen laughed, making the girls squeal with excitement.

“You better call me with details aunt Dee,” Valerie smirked, throwing her bag over her shoulder, hugging her goodbye.

“You guys know I am right here, right?” Gino sulked, but no one paid any attention, causing him to sigh in defeat, knowing there was no way he was getting out of this anyway. “She better be cute,” he muttered in annoyance as he followed his daughter out of the door.

***

Gino had managed to forget that the conversation ever took place, hoping the girl had enough sense to not go with his annoying sister and brother-in-law’s plan, but he had no such luck. The next day, Danneel was banging down his door, with a huge smile on her face that instantly was replaced with a look of disgust when she saw him.

“Dude! You need a shower,” she insisted before pushing past him and into his house, uninvited. Not that that was unusual, but something about her bee-line for his bedroom made him worry.

“What… I’ve been at the brewery all day… Dani get out of my closet,” Gino grumbled, not sure why he even tried. He loved his sister dearly, but she was bossy as hell and there was no way he would get her to stop doing anything once she set her mind to it.

“No. Now go shower. Y/N is at our house freshening up after her drive. You don’t wanna make your date wait,” Danneel informed as she started picking out shirts, throwing them on his bed.

“Who? My what?” Gino stood frozen, staring at the clothes outside his closet, before his sister spun around with her hands on her hips.

“Don’t tell me you forgot?!” she warned, and Gino’s eyes widened as he remembered the conversation from yesterday.

“Danneel no! I never agreed to this,” he argued meekly. It was a lost cause and he knew it.

“Yes you did!” Danneel roughly grabbed ahold of his arms, turning him around and pushing him out of the room, towards the bathroom. “Shower now!”

“Why couldn’t I have had a brother instead?” Gino muttered under his breath, jumping in surprise and pain when one of his shoes hit his back. “OOOUCH!” He looked over his shoulder to see Danneel pull a face at him.

“I heard that! Now hurry, little brother,” she grinned, disappearing into his bedroom humming, as she went back to continue her raid on his closet.

***

“This is stupid,” Gino sulked, sitting next to his sister in her car less than an hour later. He was dressed exactly how Danneel wanted him dressed despite his protests and he was getting more and more grumpy by the minute. He knew he was acting like a petulant child but that didn’t stop him from doing so, causing Danneel to roll her eyes at him.

“Stop being such a baby! Jensen says she is hot and she gets along with the guys on set,” she took her eyes off the road for a second to poke his side with a smirk, “besides, you need to get laid. You’re grumpy.”

“DANI!” Gino’s eyes widened in horror. He shared pretty much everything with his sister, but he prefered if she kept her nose out of his sex life.

“I mean how long has it been? That Tara girl that tried to steal Jensen’s shirts?” Danneel giggled, “or was it Sophia? I don’t remember which one was the last one.” She rambled, causing Gino’s face to flush bright red. “I’m sure Jay will remember,” she teased as she pulled up in front of the bar. It was a hot new place both Jensen and Danneel loved. They had live music and the food was amazing. The place was usually packed but the owner loved Supernatural, so all they had to do was make a call and they were secured a lounge all for themselves.

“It was Tara. Now can we drop it,” Gino grumbled at his sister, who just huffed a laugh before getting out of the car to be greeted by Jensen. He kissed his wife sweetly, before wrapping his arm around her, proceeding to introduce the girl standing next to him, looking rather nervous.

“Y/N, you’ve met my wife, this is her brother, Gino. Gino, this is Y/N,” Jensen smiled, and Gino gave the girl a quick nod.

“Nice to meet you,” he answered politely when she said hi. Apparently Danneel didn’t think he was being as polite as he thought he was, because not as soon had Jensen and Y/N turned their back to them walking inside did she whack him over the back of the head with her purse.

“Ouch,” Gino rubbed the back of his head, sending his sister an annoyed glare, “stop hitting me!”

“Then stop behaving like a sulking child,” she snapped back, “show the poor girl a good time. Who knows, it might be my new sister-in-law you’re being an ass too,” she smirked, and now it was Gino’s turn to roll his eyes.

The night went on and Gino tried to lighten up, but his pushy sister didn’t make that an easy task. Everytime Y/N said something about herself, Danneel jumped in telling her how great Gino was at something similar. Jensen wasn’t much help. Gino tried sending him a few pleading looks but his brother-in-law just shrugged with a grin, seeming a little too amused by the entire situation.

Gino actually felt bad for the poor girl. She seemed shy and a little out of place. She appeared to be trying to get a word in but Gino’s chatty sister didn’t make that easy on anyone. Jensen hadn’t been wrong either. She was definitely hot, still Gino couldn’t wait to get out of there and cut his loses. Maybe this would have gone better if it had just been the two of them, but with Danneel trying to force them on each other, Gino just turned into the stubborn little brother. That was until Y/N leaned over looking at a picture of the twins on Jensen’s phone. Her shirt slid up a little, showing something that looked like an anchor just above her hip bone.

“You were in the Navy?” Gino asked, getting a sharp look and a kick under the table from his sister, who had no doubt thought he was checking the girl out and was out of line commenting on what he saw.

“What?” Y/N looked at Gino in confusion, as he managed to ignore his sister and the shooting pain from his shin.

“Sorry, your shirt… I noticed your tattoo. I didn’t mean to be nosy,” he apologized, but a huge smile just slid over the girls face along with a slight blush.

“Oh no… I wasn’t. My dad was. He passed away from cancer a few years ago, so I got that to remember him by,” Y/N explained sweetly and Gino felt like kicking himself, but since Danneel had already done it, he decided he was good.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” he started, but she just reached across the table giving his hand a small squeeze. The effect that small gesture had on his was something he hadn’t expected though. The warmth from her hand rushed though his body, and the smile on her face was mirrored on his on its own accord.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. I wouldn’t have gotten a tattoo if I didn’t want to remember him. Actually, you remind me of him a little,” Y/N smiled shyly, looking down when she took back her hand. Before Gino had a chance to react or say anything, Danneel interrupted them once more.

“Gino was in the Navy too. That might be why,” Danneel spoke, sounding proud of her brother this time, rather than pushy.

“Really?” Y/N’s head snapped up to look at Danneel and then Gino, who sent her a shy smile, nodding. The conversation between the two of them seemed to flow more easily after that. Y/N wasn’t just beautiful, she was smart and caring, with a similar sense of humor as the Graul/Ackles’ clan. Gino liked her, so much so, he started to relax, which appeared to be a huge mistake.

Of course his sister picked up on the crush Gino was developing on the girl, along with Y/N’s giggles and shy blushes when Gino smiled at her. Now that her plan appeared to have worked she could slide back into her normal big sister mode, sharing every embarrassing childhood story she could think off about her brother, just like he had done to her when she had introduced him to Jensen way back when.

“And he ran into the living room, butt naked in front of all my mom’s guests,” Danneel giggled uncontrollably, as she finished the story of when she had convinced him his penis was a weird growth he could die from.

“I was 3! And you were mean!” Gino defended himself, his face beet red, watching Y/N double over laughing out of the corner of his eyes.

“Well you were 33 last time you did it,” Jensen chuckled next to his wife, who looked as if she was having trouble breathing through her laughter.

“I was drunk! Come on man! You’re supposed to be on my side here,” Gino whined, his face completely crimson when Y/N questioned that story through her fits of laughter.

“You thought your dick was a weird growth cause you were drunk,” she asked, Gino looking mortified.

“NO!” he looked down at his hands, not sure his face was ever gonna regain it’s usual color after this conversation, “I wanted to go skinny dipping in the lake,” he muttered quietly, grabbing his beer, hoping that might help him regain a bit of courage.

“Well, that does sound like fun. Next time invite me,” Y/N giggled throwing him a wink, making Gino almost choke on his beer and Jensen and Danneel laugh even harder.

“Oh, I  _definitely_  like her,” Danneel announced with a grin and Y/N’s face split in a huge, genuine smile that made Gino’s heart skip a beat. No matter how annoying his sister was at times, it was important to him the girls he liked got along with Danneel. As much of a pain in the ass as she could be, she was still his best friend.

“Thanks Dee,” Y/N laughed, “I like you too.”

After dinner Y/N and Danneel were starting to get a little tipsy, since the guys had promised they’d be driving the cars back home. Both, but especially Danneel, had taken that as chance to let loose a little. She enjoyed her childfree night, knowing Jared and Gen had it covered and that she would just return the favor some other time. When the band started playing, she pouted at Jensen, trying to get him to dance with her, huffing in annoyance when he claimed to be too full at the moment.

“Fine! Y/N/N will dance with me,” she decided, grabbing Y/N’s hand and dragging the laughing girl towards the dance floor with her. Jensen leaned back, watching them with a smile on his face. He always loved his wife, but in moments like this, seeing her happy and carefree, it often hit him just how much.

“You’ve got to help me, man,” Gino’s pleading voice pulled Jensen from his thoughts, causing him to chuckle when he noticed the wet puppy dog expression on Gino’s face.

“What? I thought you were starting to like Y/N,” Jensen teased, knowing full well what Gino meant, but watching him squirm was a little too much fun.

“I do,” Gino admitted freely now that Danneel was no longer listening, “it’s _your wife_ that’s the problem,” he scowled and Jensen threw his head back in laughter.

“My wife, huh?” Jensen grinned when Gino nodded profusely. “All right I’ll see what I can do about  _your sister_ ,” he teased, getting on his feet, followed by Gino, who had a relieved expression on his face. Finally he had found an ally and maybe the night would end a lot better than he had thought it would, when Danneel had forced him along.

As soon as Jensen reached the woman, his hands found Danneel’s hips and she instantly leaned back into him, knowing it was her husband.

“I thought you weren’t dancing tonight?” she teased, looking over her shoulder and up at him.

“You changed my mind,” Jensen winked, making to efforts to hide the elevator stare he gave her when she spun around in his arms.

“You’re horrible,” she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him her full attention. She loved having him home. She understood why he loved his job so much and she accepted it meant him not being around as much as she would like, but she missed him. They both needed nights like tonight, and she loved being in his arms.

So much so, she forgot about paying attention to Gino and Y/N for a bit, allowing her brother to shyly ask the girl to dance as well. What she didn’t miss, however, was the blush in Y/N’s cheeks and the smitten expression on Gino’s face when Jensen spun her around, to the beat of the music.

“ _Ohmygod_  you two look so cute,” Danneel awed a little too loudly. She always got loud when she got tipsy, a trait Jensen had always found as endearing, while Gino found it annoying. Their views hadn’t switched tonight either, when Jensen chuckled and Gino growled at her to hush it.

“Stop being such a party pooper,” Danneel slurred a little, before erupting into a fit of laughter. “You really do need to get laid, and preferably by someone that doesn’t steal _my_  husbands shirts after.”  

“What?” Y/N laughed, making Gino turn crimson and his head snapped in Jensen’s direction.

“JAY!” he whined as Jensen fought to hold back his laughter. He managed to hold it in as he fished his car keys from his pocket and threw them to Gino.

“I think we need to get you home before you tell all of Austin every single secret your brother has,” Jensen chuckled, wrapping his arm around Danneel’s waist, lifting her off the floor and carrying her backwards towards the door. “We have  babysitters all night,” Jensen whispered to her when she squirmed to get loose, effectively ending her struggle against the kidnapping.

“I’m so sorry about her,” Gino sighed, turning to face Y/N after Jensen and Danneel disappeared out into the Austin night.

“Don’t be,” Y/N shrugged, wrapping her arms around his neck again, and Gino’s arms went around her waist. A serene smile was plastered across both their faces as they swayed softly to the music. “I like her and I get the feeling I might need to thank her too,” she giggled, making Gino suspiciously raise a brow.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I get the feeling this double date was her doing?” Y/N questioned with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes and Gino let out a deep sigh.

“It was,” he admitted, feeling like he needed to apologize for his behavior earlier in the evening, but Y/N never gave him the chance. She just ran her fingers into his hair, scraping his scalp with her nails, sending a shiver down his spine as she drew him closer to her.

“Well, then I definitely need to thank her.” The air caught in Gino’s throat and his heart skipped a beat as he stared into her eyes, feeling her breath fan over his lips. “If she hadn’t forced you along, I wouldn’t have gotten to do this,” she confessed with an almost shy smile as she stood on her toes, pressing her lips against Gino’s.

In that moment, it felt as if the world stopped turning around them. Gino tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer against him as he deepened the kiss a little, keeping it sweet, but still with promise of the ones to come. He’d never admit it, but Y/N was right, his annoying sister did deserve all the credit for this. She had just introduced him to his future wife after all, but that is a story for another time…. ;)


End file.
